


Bad Dreams

by LittleGamerLass666



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Help, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Plus Sized Main OC, Recreational Drug Use, Suicidal Thoughts, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, fight me, i'm trash, leave me be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGamerLass666/pseuds/LittleGamerLass666
Summary: A girl no one could seem to take seriously: all jokes and smiles and quick comebacks with sarcasm as her first language. When threatened makes a joke of it with a masked grin and a silent plead deep within her. A Tech Nerd and Code Monkey. That's all she seemed to be, though she was talented in both fields, her real gift was AI.She's genius with a hand in other habits. Invisible paint being one as she paints or plays music or even dances in her free time. Though, one comes as a surprise to her friends when they find out.SENSITIVE CONTENT! That's all.
Relationships: Others/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Bad Dreams

I walked out of my work station and to the HUB. I was meeting some friends there and already felt drained. It's only lunch too. This new LoaderBot line was fuckin' killing me. Though, the work helps. I fixed my orange jumpsuit to cover my arms and shoulders. I zipped it most of the way, to keep it over the shame I had given myself over the years. Shoulders to knees was just pained scars I can't be bothered with anymore. It took me a while, but I made good time. I got to the overly flashy area and saw the trio of trouble. I took off my gloved and tucked them into my pocket as I walked closer.

"Finally you're here." Yvette huffed jokingly. "We were beginning to think you drowned in work." I kept the cloth mask over my face, though I smiled.

"I wish." I laughed lightly and walked closer as I shoved my gloved into the jumper pocket. I was too lazy to take the belt off and on all the time, so I just keep it on until I go back to my room to sleep, though, that's rare. I usually just sleep at my station so when I wake up I keep working. "Sadly, I pay for your lunch." I poked back. The woman laughed as the duo of dorks talked among themselves.

"Too true." Yvette shook her head a bit and I stopped walking once I got to them.

"Now let's go eat. I can feel myself losing my thick as we speak." I joked and took note the tallest of us took a glance. "I saw that Moose." I raised a brow at said male. He looked away and I rolled my eyes. "For real, let's go. The Void is calling me." I made it more dramatic by slumping, and this got a laugh from the group.

"You Drama Queen." Vaughn huffed. I stood tall and shrugged.

"Well someone has to." I rolled my eyes again. "If I can't be a drama queen, I'd have not much to live for." They laughed and I laughed with them, though my heart felt darker. They had no idea how truthful I was.

"Remember when we met?" Rhys asked.

"Remember?" I snorted. "I'm traumatized by it." Yvette gave a laugh and Rhys rolled his eyes as Vaughn snickered as well. "In all honesty, hard to not remember. You almost blew up your whole floor, ya dummy."

"Yeah." Rhys sighed out loudly.

"Anyway, what you want Yvette? I'm just gonna have coffee this round." I turned my Amethyst gaze to the said woman.

"I was thinking maybe Chinese?" She asked. I nodded.

"So, Orange Chicken with Beijing Beef and that noddle shit, right?" I asked.

"I was feeling more fried rice this time." I nodded.

"Got it. I'll meet you guys at our usual table." I said calmly.

"Alright, don't make me wait." Yvette teased.

"Yeah, yeah." I huffed and turned. I was gonna get her food first since it was the opposite way from my coffee spot. I walked in and waited in line, which was actually not that long. I got her order and took it to her. "Here you go. I'll be right back." I left without waiting for a response and headed to the coffee spot. I got in line and waited. It took a bit, but once I got up front I smiled at the male. "Hey J." I said. J is the usual person I get when I come here.

"Hey Trouble." He teased. "Your usual?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm already drained, I need this." I chuckled lowly and he was about to put my order in when someone shoved me out the way. I almost fell, but pulled off something pretty cool as the female who shoved me talked to J. I turned into a push up and pushed myself up hard enough to be standing.

"Holy fuck." J muttered as he eyed me.

"Look, I'm in a rush." The girl huffed. I turned my head and glared.

"Yeah, and I'm a Siren." I growled. The girl looked at me with a glare. "I'm sure your $2 hooker ass can fuckin' pause before your next line." I put my weight to my left foot as my hand raised and rested on that now raised hip.

"It's my job on the line." She hissed.

"And it's my life on the line. Your point being?" I asked and turned to J. "Usual order." I said and he punched in the order and I put down the money. It was over as usual. "Add a shot of rat poison." J laughed.

"I'm serious." The female hissed again.

"No, you're white." I said back. "Your skinny espresso latte bullshit can pause for 2 fuckin' seconds." I turned and began to walk away.

"I will report this to my boss." She hissed.

"Cool. Robotics, station 54. Follow the music." I said flatly. I walked over to the area where they put the drinks and I grabbed mine and smiled at the female. "Thanks Aim's."

"You got it gurl." She said in an over exaggerated tone. I snickered and put in an extra $20 for tips. I left to the group and sat down.

"That took you a bit, you good?" Yvette asked.

"Well, I think I pissed off a secretary, so I might die." I shrugged. "No big deal. I'll probably live."

"Whoa, hold on. Who did you piss off?" Vaughn asked.

"Some white hoe, look, it's not a big deal. Her boss is probably some moron she slept with to gain the position. I got this." I grinned lazily. I checked the time on my ECHO. "Sadly, she shortened my time, so I gotta bolt or risk being late." I groaned. "Stupid extra foam bitches." I huffed and got up.

"Text us before you die." Rhys said.

"I can't die lookin' this good!" I laughed back and left. When I got back to my station I drank some coffee and poured in some Irish Cream. I left the cup by the bottle since I add more over time and got back to work. I put on the speakers and the music from my ECHO. I also had something special between my lips, the burning paper and herbs helping calm my nerves. It was about 5 songs later when one of my favorites came on. I had to sing along.

> **I can name a couple ways, baby, this shit might go  
>  You just might forget that this was what you're getting high for  
> And it might do the things to him, I mean the guy who  
> He's the one who's sweet enough, who'll shoot to make that high note**

I was more than elbow deep in this bot, working, but my legs moved and thus my ass moved to the music.

> **And it's such a typical thing  
>  Running over a billion men.  
> Running through a difficult place  
> You don't need no blood on your hands, no**

I grinned a bit and giggled as I let the music take hold. I didn't even hear the door opening behind me.

> **She's just like candy, she's so sweet  
>  But you know that it ain't real cherry, know that it ain't real cherry  
> She's just like candy, she's so sweet  
> But you know that it ain't real, know that it ain't real**

To say I was proud of my vocal gifts was an understatement. My voice was rich and velvet like, but had the range of the color spectrum.

> **I can be your sugar when you're fiending for that sweet spot  
>  Put me in your mouth, baby, and eat it 'till your teeth rot  
> I can be your cherry, apple, pecan, or your key lime  
> Baby I got everything and so much more than she's got**

I took a small hit and set it to the side as I worked.

> **And it's such a typical thing  
>  Running over a billion men.  
> Running through a difficult place  
> You don't need no blood on your hands, no**

I pulled out of the bot to check for a moment, but my legs still moved and I still grinned behind my mask. I moved a gloved hand to the cup and lowered the mask as I took a big drink, before setting it back and taking the cap off the bottle. I poured more so my cup was full again and put the bottle back with the cap to top it off.

> **She's just like candy, she's so sweet  
>  But you know that it ain't real cherry, know that it ain't real cherry  
> She's just like candy, she's so sweet  
> But you know that it ain't real, know that it ain't real**

I let it repeat as I leaned forward and got back to work. I spotted something off and pulled away so I could sit on the bot. I reached in and gently removed it. Huh, that's new. I set it to the side and kept working.

> **Sugar coated, lies unfolded, you still lick the wrapper  
>  It's addictive, you know this, but you still lick the wrapper**

I let it go again and kept working happily, my eyes locked on my work.

> **She's just like candy, she's so sweet**   
>  **But you know that it ain't real cherry, know that it ain't real cherry**   
>  **She's just like candy, she's so sweet**   
>  **But you know that it ain't real, know that it ain't real**

I let the song change and got off the bot as I finished. I grabbed the cover and used my arms to hit into place. My gloves taking most of the impact, but it still hit into place. I stood tall and raised my stained and scarred arm to wipe at the sweat on my forehead. I picked up the device as the sound of a guitar filled the room. I turned around and jumped with a squeak as I noticed I wasn't alone. There stood the boss no one wanted to see, but everyone wanted to meet. I paused my music and heard his laugh fill the room.

"Holy shit, that was priceless!" He laughed. I put my hand over my heart and let took in a breath.

"Holy fuckin' fucker fuck." I whispered lightly. "My soul entered Nirvana." I whispered again. I shook my head and took big drinks of my.... kinda still coffee. I finished it in one go and picked up the joint. I lowered my mask so it was under my chin and I took a small hit. "Is there anything you need sir?" I asked once I felt collected enough.

"My secretary told me she couldn't get her coffee in time because someone made her wait an extra minute." He said, still laughing slightly.

"She shoved me." I shrugged. "My mama raised me to be many things, but a limp noodle wasn't one of them."

"See, my secretary said you laid a hand on her first." He said, getting lower. "I hope you know what I do to people who lie." I looked him dead in the eye.

"I never did. You can even check the cameras in the shop. I never raised a hand to her." I didn't back down. "And you shoot or vent liars. I would say I'd vent myself first, but that shit only vents from the outside." I laughed lightly and put the quickly shrinking piece to my lips. I paused before holding it to him. "You want a hit?" He eyed it for a moment.

"Why not." He huffed and walked closer. He grabbed it and took a pretty big one.

"You can smoke the rest. I got enough to last me a life time plus some." I giggled.

"This is really good." He said before letting it all out in one go. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"My little piece of Heaven." I said with a shrug. "I grow it, and I have a hybrid plant. It's pot, but it grows strawberries, so it's a fantastic edible with no real limited supplies."

"You make that?" He asked.

"Yeah. Honestly, it was an accident. You ever want any, just let me know. I'm the only one who knows about them, so I'm practically drowning in the shit." I rolled my eyes and walked to the controls. I hit the big red button and the bot soon powered on. "Hey, bud. So, run your diagnostics tell me if you notice anything missing." I said, getting back to work.

"Memory Bank: 8-940-HR-03, Erased." I raised a brow and held up the device I found in him.

"Do you recognize this?" I asked. He looked at it.

"Negative." I sighed and raised my free hand to my face and rubbed down, smearing more shit on my face.

"Return to your previous duties, bud. I got this." I said and he just looked at me for a moment.

"Confirmed." He turned and left. I held up the little piece.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

"Fuck if I know." I huffed.

"Why was that bot in here?" He asked.

"Well, it was shut off and brought here because when it was activated earlier today, he kind of tried killing everyone." I kept my eyes on the device. "He said his memory bank for the past 48 hours was erased, so at some point someone kind of just put this in him and let the shit show run." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "The cameras were probably looped so this won't be as easy to catch, but way more fun." I chuckled and opened my eyes as I turned to Jack. "I'm sure you're gonna be busy trying to see if I'm lying or not, so I'll just hop back to work." I nearly laughed at my own inside-inside joke.

"Sounds like a plan, but you're under tight watch, cupcake." I raised a brow at him.

"Bold of you to assume I'm sweet." I rolled my eyes.

"I call it as I see it." He said back, smoking the rest of the joint. "If I want more, I'll call you up to my office, we'll make a plan, if I don't have to kill you." I nodded.

"Not if I do it first." I snickered. "Ugh. These diagnostics are gonna be harder to run than a dick on wheels." I huffed. "See ya, hoss. Enjoy when it really fuckin' hits." I began walking over to another part of my station.

"See ya cupcake." He said back and left. I kept my eyes on the weird spider like device and began diagnostics on a separate system, just in case. It was white. Bright fuckin' white and new. The materials was Hyperion standard for.... Everything. It could have been made from a coffee pot for all I know. Soon I caught sight of me in the reflection of the walls around me. White wild long hair tied in a messy braid, with strands sticking out everywhere. Violet eyes surrounded by exhaustion. My freckled upper cheeks and nose dirtied. My dimple pierced cheeks not as dirtied. My scars from my shoulders down to near my wrists where my gloved ended were on show, but so were the bandages from my more recent additions.

"My boss just fuckin' saw this." I muttered and looked down at my increasingly disgusting body. "My fuckin' _boss_ saw _this_!" I hissed at myself. "My first meeting with him and I look like - _this_!? Really?" I grumbled to myself and checked the time. Wow. Time flew. Everyone had gone home. I groaned and decided to sleep in my office. I walked to my sleeping corner and turned out all the lights, setting an alarm on my ECHO and knocked out. The floor sucks, but I'm used to it.


End file.
